Forever and Always
by Mandajoy92
Summary: Elsa is trying to find the perfect love song for her and Anna. Elsanna with incest. Don't like, don't read.


Elsa sat at her desk with her laptop open trying to find the right song for her and Anna. Ever since they confessed their feelings for one another, and even before they had said anything, Elsa needed to find the perfect song to describe her feelings for her sister and lover. "It cannot be this difficult to find the perfect love song" Elsa said out loud as she was getting fustrated. "Elsa?" Anna called from the door. "Yes my little snow bug?" Elsa said in response. A while ago Elsa had given Anna the nick names of little snowflake and little snow bug and Anna loved them. Anna walked through the door a little flushed because of the nick name Elsa called her and Elsa found it to be the most adorable thing on the planet when her sister was flushed. Anna walked slowly to to Elsa's desk and looked over her shoulder "What are you doing?" "Oh... ummm... well see I wanted it to be a suprise but I can't figure it out so I guess I can tell you" Elsa said in response. "Oh a suprise? For me?" Anna asked as she loked at the computer screen and saw "the perfect love song" typed into Google. "Oh Elsa you don't have to do this, I know you love me and I love you you don't need a song to prove that" Anna had now had her hands cupping Elsa's flawless face and looking directly into those icy blue eyes she loves so much. "I do need a song to show you just how much you mean to me Anna" Elsa turned away and went back to scrolling through Google. "Fine then, but at least let me help" Anna said as she climbed on Elsa's lap. "Anna you're a bit big for this don't ya think?" "Are you calling me fat?" Anna said in a mocked hurt voice. "No, just scoot over a little bit okay? You're kinda in my way here" "Okay, better my queen?" "Yes little snowflake" Elsa then kissed the coner of Anna's mouth as Anna smiled. "Elsa I think I have one, just let me go to Youtube and see if it's to your liking okay?" "Okay, I'm all ears my love" Anna opened up Youtube and typed in "Forever and Always Shania Twain" and the video with lyrics popped up and she clicked on it. She got up off Elsa's lap as the music started and motioned for Elsa to come here. Elsa got up and followed Anna into the middle of the floor. She put her arms around Elsa's neck and Elsa put her hands on Anna's waist. Just then the lyrics came through the speakers as they began to sway back and forth.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_

_want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered_

_when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_

_forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every_

_morning to your sweet face-always_

_Mmmm, baby_

_In your heart-I can still hear_

_a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart,_

_I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't now way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes-(I can still see_

_the look of the one) I can still see_

_the look of the one who really loves me_

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_else in the world above me_

_(I can still see love for me) I can_

_still see love for me in your eyes_

_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way-_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way-_

_and there ain't no how_

_I'll never see that day..._

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_I'm in your arms_

When the song was over Elsa had tears in her eyes and Anna stood on her tip-toes and kissed Elsa's forhead. "That's it, that's the perfect love song" Elsa said as she returned the forehead kiss and then kissed Anna's lips. "I'm glad I could help, my queen" Anna said as she smiled up at Elsa. "Me too my little snowflake, me too"


End file.
